ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Screw Alien
Plot The truck broke down while they were on the road, then it ends up getting towed by a man supposedly who was afar in sheer coincidence.Plus, Anna feels like they are being watched.Is this all suspicion or something going to happen with the truck? Snypoises Stallion is driving the truck, while texting on his phone. Cassie's uncle is a master of multitasking itself able to do so many stuff during the course of driving. The lady who he met didn't get a long with him after telling Anna is with him on summer vacation if she likes it or not. Stallion: We'll taking a gas stop! Cassie: were you texting the rock metal girl? Stallion: Nah, I was just reassuring your dads that you two are Okay and weren't harmed in the random event. Cassie and Anna glance to each other, stunned to realize news is very viral on the web and on Television. They whisper together debating who should ask him what he told their parents. Eventually they do rock,paper,sciccors as the truck is stops by the gas filler. A rusty gray tow truck parks nearby at a gas tank. The Driver steps out and tips his straw hat over the dark gray eyes of the man. He goes into the gas station shortly after Uncle Stallion did. The girls are silent stoic about the man who gave them a anticipating evil smile. Anna: Uh...Can you go Ocean Animal? Cassie: *shakes head* No.No.No*starts singing*no,no,no,no*sings it in a Christmas charol melody* No No no no no noooo, *switches into a church singing*Stranger danger-- Anna: I get the point, you don't have to go The Thirteenth Warrior ''on me. *Anna looks to the radio that appears to be glowing black and green within her eyesight* Cassie, look! Cassie: *turns her eyes from the man to the radio* *Doesn't see what Anna saw* What? Anna: The Radio glowed like the spaceship aliens. Cassie: *frowns* I don't believe such a thing would happen,besides, I got those things down for sure. Anna: *Sighs* What if I told you the same thing before something bad happened? what then? Cassie: I would use my watch to stop any bad event...So...Uh..What Town is this? Anna: Food Duh. Cassie: Seriously what is it? Anna: Thats the name! Food Duh. Cassie:...Really? Anna: Yeah really. The Town has brown bricked buildings with glass windows at the front and permanent big letters are imprinted on glass in different colors. Some of them have benches beside bus stops and growing tree's reaching their arms into the air. The road is black as steel with yellow stripes. Cassie: What a silly name. The Gas station is beside the ramp to the road, literately, with several cars parked beside the station and people walking out to the building with gray plastic bags in their hands. Cassie: *See's her Uncle* Go ask! Anna: Sooo...*Once he arrives, she asks* Did you tell them about Cassie going Ocean Alien? Stallion: Nah, I said nothing about it *starts the engine* *drives away from the gas tank after he paid for it**...but maybe I should. After he drove from the gas station, the tow trucker followed a few other cars behind them. Cassie:Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo! They'll want to remove it painfully! Stalion: How can you be sure when there could be a safe way? Cassie: *shudders* I had a rough experience with the finger pulley thing. Anna:..So you did take it! A few months ago, there was a field trip to the Museum of collected difficult items that are hard to remove through any physical means. The Tour Guide warned the group not to touch or take the items. Apparently the dire warning went over Cassie's adventureous head. Cassie: *shows her index fingers* These aren't real. Anna: *looks at the fingers* They look so convincing! I can never understand how I didn't notice Cassie: I have lots of extra's in case these ever broke.*bends her plastic index fingers* Stallion: I wonder if there's some metal music. Anna&Cassie: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Stallion: *Switches the station music to noises* Yahooo! I love '''Listening to the drums'. *Starts singing with it* Cassie: *hears something shaking in the engine* *randomly selects a Animal from the Omnidewtrix* This calls for a small Ocean animal! *slams it**height decreases**eyes become oval and blue**hands become enlarged with blue scales growing on with little thorns beneath the elbow**torso is black and blue**feet combine**lower legs twist around into a screw formation* Screwhedge! Screwhedge has a hedge has a red shirt. Screwhedge: Where did the red shirt come from?... Stallion: *singing to the music* Screwhedge: *slides down the seat**hops her way into the engine through a small hole**goes through a small hole big for herself* Woooooooooppppppppppppppeeeee! *lands under the engine* Woahhhh. This is like a small city! --End Scene-- Screwhedge hops her way through the small path,scanning around the area for the source of the jiggly noise that had been heard inside as a human. Screwhedge: Aw come on. it can't be that hard to get a distracted item from wherever! ''*Looks around* I wonder if there are....Spiders. *shudders at the mention* A Black and green with fire rocks pokes slightly at the side of Screwhedges eyesight. Screwhedge: Was that a Technie freak that I saw? *shakes head* Come on, you need something on your mind other than listening to Stallion's loud singing.*continues hopping her way down the way**She saw a wiggly object above a giant building like wall* Hm... Screwhedge climbs on the edges onto the machine. Screwhedge: *See's the loose screw top wiggling as the engine runs* I thought these machines didn't have screws. Meh. Probably a error. *hops on top the screw* *screw body changes into straight with a slotted part* Cool! *starts rotating the screw back down into the hole it has shaken out**is done within two minutes* Wow. that was quick. Screwhedge hopped off the tight screw and landed on the floor, where it landed her to slide down as the Truck stopped presumably at the side of the road. Screwhedge: What now?*taps her hands on the floor**then gets up using the wall beside her**eyes triple blink* Screwhedge saw something crawl from the corner of her eye. Screwhedge: ''You shouldn't be scared of the bigger things! ''*goes after the thing* Show yourself, yo--y--you bug! *is hopping after the creature**takes a turn to the left* --five minutes later-- Screwhedge is panting beside the exit to the seats,she had attempted to catch whatever was in the engine but apparently it was faster than her. Screwhedge: Man...It's faster than SpeedGate! '''Beep Beep Beep' Screwhedge: Aw man,*looks to The Omnidewtrix glowing red* I gotta get out of here before it times out! *quickly rotates herself into the hole that landed her in the engine**spins herself through the hole**is thrown on the seat* Beep Beeeeep Beeep Cassie: *times out* Uncle Stallion and An-- *notices they are not in the truck* where is everyone? *looks around to see the truck is being towed* That's the same Tow trucker we saw at the gas station! *looks down to see a square yellow paper edge between the seat* Oh goody, Anna left a note. It read: "Cassie, The tire blew out and the Tow trucker offered to take the truck back to his place. I think he has something else totally on his mind. Like take the parts. See you later." Cassie: Nobody is going to mess with My Uncle Stallion's truck! *looks to her watch* Not if Shark Dog is around! *hides at the feet area* --13 minutes later-- Stallion and Anna are somewhere else, getting some some snacks for the road and possibly some road maps Trucker: Rob, how much cash will this give us? Rob: This was made in 1988, good steering wheel,*knocks the door**hurts his hand*Ouch! Hard metal! Classic family vehicle useful for trafficking stuff...Six figures. Trucker: Woooooohooooo! Lets start dismantling this thing *opens the door**hears the other truck door open* What the--*See's Cassie* Why you litt-- Cassie: Nothings happening to this Truck on my watch if I ain't--*slams the lid**blue muscles spread from the watch which goes into the skin**Grows two arms beneath her first set**Body becomes taller and bigger**eyes mutiply into another set of two yellow eyes**in between the foot, there is a split**skin is dark blue with scales**Omnidewtrix symbol appears on the shoulder* LadyArms! Rob: Oh.my.Gezzers. LadyArms: *approaches them from behind the truck* Now, are you going to replace that tire or what? *cracks knuckles* You don't wanna know how I broke these index fingers...Do you? *leans on the truck* Trucker&Rob: *shakes their heads in fear* Lady Arms: Then go fix The Tire! *starts to leave* When I get back, there better be a tire or else The Big guy is coming! Rob: T-T-T-Th-The Big guy? Lady Arms: Yes*nods* The big Guy. He has a watch like me and he is a good friend of mine. *withholding laughter* He works as a Police Officer. Trucker: No wonder Blarge wears long sleeves everytime I see him. Lady Arms: GET MOVING! Lady Arms leaves the building while the men are scurrying around to replace the tire, The Alien creature turns back into Cassie who keeps on walking untl she saw Stallion and Anna. Cassie breaks out into laughter. Anna: Whats so funny? Cassie: I tricked--Hahahaha--The man into thinking--Hahahahahah--A Police Officer has a watch like mine! I unlocked a new alien, too! Stallion: Monster truck man? Cassie: No,even better, Lady Arms! Anna: Hold this bag for me. *hands her the grocery bag* Cassie: *bag pulls her down* Geeez,this is heavy! Anna: *licking her popsicle* Get some muscles by holding them, then, one of your aliens will show some Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuscccllesssss! Cassie: You're silly. Anna: Nah, you are the silly one. Stallion: Both of you are silly, Cassiel, what did you do? Cassie: Go see for yourself. The group goes to the shop as Cassie pulls the bag , They see the men replacing the popped tire with another one being the exact replica of it . The men are rushing faster than they have ever done because of Lady Arms claim. Stallion: Now, this is what I call Teamwork! Trivia *This is the first time Screwhedge and LadyArms are used. *Cassie's two index fingers are not real. Aliens used Screwhedge LadyArms (Intended Alien was Shark Dog) Category:Episodes